


嬛嬛传10-11end

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	嬛嬛传10-11end

10.

“小主！边境大军凯旋而归，王爷回来了！”小琦兴奋的把刚得的消息带回来，吴亦嬛疾步到床前，激动的抱起孩子，“阿濡回来了！你的生父回来了！……”

孩子也如有着感应般开心的笑起来。  
\------  
酒宴上，商祺举起酒杯笑道，“辛苦商濡及各位将领！今日朕特为你们接风洗尘！”

“皇兄言重了，此乃臣弟分内之事。”商濡仰头边喝酒，边用余光偷偷的描摹支撑着他九死一生平安归来的心上人。

那边吴亦嬛放下酒杯，手指几不可微的颤抖了两下，随后笑道，“皇上，臣妾身体有些不适，就先行告退了。”

商祺点点头，“近日暑气重，爱妃可要保重凤体。”

行至一隐蔽假山处，商濡突然出现环住他，吴亦嬛花容失色忙给小琦递了个眼神，拉着商濡躲到假山后面，“你这是要吓死我！”

商濡执起他的双手深情的吻了吻，“嬛嬛我好想你！我受不住了！听说你回宫后我真是一刻也等不得！”

吴亦嬛笑了笑，“傻瓜，我在宫里过的很好你不必担心，看你，行军都瘦了。”他心疼的摸着商濡的脸颊，“你照顾好自己，今后莫要再如此犯险。”

二人多日不见情意浓浓难舍难分，那边密室里，商祺听了暗卫的汇报怒不可遏。他思忖了片刻，命刘烎向商濡那边透露出要把吴亦嬛秘密嫁到准葛尔和亲的消息。

商祺有意无意的多番试探着吴亦嬛的态度，都被巧妙的岔开话题。随后商祺又对外散布消息称吴亦嬛已准备前往和亲，而对内圈禁着他不让任何人知道其动向。商濡不知是计，焦急万分，便私自带兵出了关想施以营救。

商祺此时终是确认下来二人私情，当即铁青着脸下令让吴亦嬛以毒酒亲手杀死商濡。

吴亦嬛深知此事已无任何回旋的可能，擦了擦眼泪拿起毒酒扯出笑容走进屋中。

“阿濡，你回来这些天我们都还没有一起好好的用过膳，我便特命御膳房做了些你爱吃的菜，尝一尝合不合胃口？”

商濡不舍的看着吴亦嬛姣好的精致面容，温柔的笑了笑，“嬛嬛，我把那折扇与伞都带着了，你去取来，就在那边的桌几上。”

吴亦嬛点点头，商濡颤抖着手快速调换了子母壶毒酒的位置，待他回来时举起酒杯，“嬛嬛，你我甘露寺中匆忙许下誓言，可惜我都没能准备一场盛大的婚礼十里红妆娶你过门。今日就请成全了我这合卺之愿，待来生定要与你一见定终身。”

滚烫的泪珠滴落在苦涩的酒水中，吴亦嬛慌忙扶住倒在他怀里的商濡，低声颤抖着，“阿濡！你别丢下我一个好不好？……孩子！我们的孩子还没有取名！”他用手帕擦着商濡嘴角越来越多的血迹，泪水一滴滴掉落在商濡的脸上。

“嬛嬛…我此生无憾…你不要难过……照顾好自己……和孩子……我…爱…你……”

天亮了，吴亦嬛又吻了吻商濡冰冷的脸颊，随即轻柔的放下他走到外室，“皇上，你可满意？”

商祺看着他哭红的眼睛，冷笑了几声，“吴亦嬛赐死王爷有功，赐六宫大权，位同副后。”  
\------  
这日，乐涟端着一盅汤羹前来，讨好的笑了笑，“嬛姐姐，这是我亲手做的，还望姐姐不嫌弃。”

吴亦嬛扶了扶头饰，打开盅盖看了眼，明媚一笑“妹妹还是一如既往的这般有心。正巧皇上也快过来，就坐下一同用膳吧？”

“这…怕是叨扰了……”

“妹妹无需如此客气，你我二人相识也算得一场缘分。来人再添一副碗筷。”

待到商祺前来坐下后，一桌人看似其乐融融的用着膳，可乐涟心里没来由的一直打着鼓。

“皇上！皇上您怎么了？！”见商祺突然紧捂胸口吐了几口血，吴亦嬛忙扶起他高声大喊“快宣太医！”

11.

商祺服下药后，一脸阴沉的看着屋子里的人，太医擦了擦额头上的汗珠迟疑道，“皇上是…是中了一种毒，这毒是慢性的，如若长期服下去就会…会像当年纯恒皇后那样……”太医没敢再说下去。

商祺咳嗽了几声哑着嗓子，“王海，验的如何？”

“回皇上，老奴仔细查了每一道菜，是、是乐妃娘娘的那道羹汤出了问题。”

乐涟大惊失色，扑通一声跪倒在地，“皇上！臣妾没有啊！这弑君灭九族的大罪，就算给臣妾一百个胆子也不敢做啊皇上！”

“那朕问你，当年纯恒是怎么一回事，朕记得你二人一同入宫，他待你可是像自家人一样？！”

“姐姐…姐姐自是极好的！只是不知糟了谁残忍陷害才……”

“你还敢狡辩！”商祺把一纸罪状甩到乐涟脸上，“你自己看看！这是你宫里贴身侍女招供的罪状，满满一张纸都要写不下！”

乐涟鼻涕一把泪一把的捡起来看了看，随后大力的磕着头，“臣妾知错了皇上！都是因为我太爱你了啊！当年纯恒明明比我来得晚却深得皇上宠爱一跃而上升为皇后，我不甘心啊！要我和其他人共享皇上，臣妾做不到啊！我才应该是最好的那一个啊皇上！”

“来人！把乐涟禁足于冷宫之中，朕死生不复与你相见！”

这几日，吴亦嬛在榻前伺候着商祺养病，他轻轻拍了拍皇帝的后背，“皇上息怒，来，嬛嬛喂你喝药。”

商祺沉默着喝下一碗，“朕累了，你退下吧。”

吴亦嬛笑着给商祺放下帘子，收起笑容走向冷宫。

听到开门的声音，乐涟忙站起身，看到吴亦嬛的脸冷哼一声，“你这个狐狸精！都是你害的！我明明才是皇宫之中最好的那一个，你凭什么当的这贵妃！”

吴亦嬛甜甜的笑了两声，“啧妹妹这一口一个狐狸的挂在嘴边说了这么多年，莫不是很喜欢？既是如此，那姐姐就送妹妹一份大礼吧，也权当是为我的同类谋福咯。”说罢几个太监上前来制住乐涟，并给他的右臂涂抹上一种香喷喷的汁液。

“你要干什么？放开我！”乐涟疯狂的扭动着身躯。

待那几人退出后，吴亦嬛走出门牵过来一只黑狐，“想当年妹妹那一巴掌打得我真是终生难忘啊~妹妹喜欢狐狸，那姐姐便让你与它融为一体好了。”

说着吴亦嬛就把饿了几天饥肠辘辘的狐狸放进去关上了房门。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！……”一阵凄厉的惨叫声传来，狐狸素爱吃鸡，闻到那汁液瞬间把乐涟的手臂啃咬掉大半。  
\------  
半月后，皇帝病重的消息传来，吴亦嬛挑了件商祺最不喜他穿的颜色衣裳，推开门走到床榻前。

“你可知，若不是当年在江南春里看到你那把折扇，我根本不会告予姓氏。你我之间终究是一场孽缘。那年杏花微雨，我自始至终爱的人，不过只商濡一个罢了。”

看着商祺的气息只出不进，吴亦嬛又红着眼眶笑了笑，“毒是我下的，孩子是阿濡的。”他凑近了商祺耳边一字一顿道，“这下，你可以安心的走了。”

“你！你……”商祺急火攻心，喷了几口血后身体颓然跌在床上，没了气息。  
\------  
皇四子商历登基后，前来请早安。

吴亦嬛斜倚在贵妃榻上，笑着放下茶杯，“皇帝有心了，日后朝堂之上，也要多多留意才是。”

商历接过小琦递来的一份大臣名单，笑着行礼道，“多谢母妃提点，儿臣自当尽心尽力，不让您操劳烦扰。”  
\-------  
小琦看了看外面，关上窗子，雨一直淅淅沥沥的下个不停。

吴亦嬛捧着一本书靠在床头，迷糊之间睡了过去，又是一年雨夜，恍惚梦中再次回到了当年那个熟悉的巷子口。

他站在吴府门前不住的张望着，见一抹熟悉的蓝色身影出现，他欢喜的快步迎上去。

来人也快跑几步，用袖子沾了沾脸侧的细汗，“你的伞。”话落又握住冰凉的手指哈了几口气。

吴亦嬛脸颊微微泛红的抽回手，娇俏一笑，“这位公子怎的如此孟浪，都还不知名讳是何？”

那人眉目含笑，一双好看的眸子里满是欣喜和暖意，“商 濡。相濡以沫的濡。”


End file.
